tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Outback Thomas
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.10 |number = 522 |released = * 14th September 2018 * 17th September 2018 * 20th October 2018 * 4th December 2018 * 7th December 2018 * 30th December 2018 * 12th May 2019 |previous = An Engine of Many Colours |next = School of Duck }} Outback Thomas is the tenth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot In Australia, Thomas is delivering trucks to Pine Tree Station when Shane pulls up alongside him. When the both arrive at the station, Shane picks up some passengers to take on an outback adventure which Thomas joins him on. He becomes impressed with Shane's showmanship in showing people the sights, including the crocodiles in Kakadu National Park, termite mounds and Isla, the Doctor's plane. A few days later, Thomas is delivering some more trucks to Pine Tree when he sees Shane's coaches, Aubrey and Aidan. Shane's late pulling them, so when Shane's passengers see Thomas, they think that he is their outback tour train. Thomas considers telling them the truth, but decides that it might be fun to be the outback tour guide himself. Unfortunately, since he does not know anything about Australia, he attempts to make up some facts about it himself based on what he can remember about what Shane told him. This ends up with Aubrey and Aiden laughing at his failed attempts, and his passengers questioning whether he is actually their tour guide. Thomas later takes a wrong track, but does not listen to Aubrey's warnings as it would have to mean admitting he is not actually the tour guide. This ends up with Thomas on an old rickety bridge, where he tries to get Isla to help him. Isla, however, leaves and Shane is able to rescue Thomas. Thomas later admits to Shane about what he did, to which Shane sees the funny side about Thomas' facts. Characters * Thomas * Shane * Aubrey and Aiden * Isla * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat Locations * Australia ** The Outback ** Pine Tree Station ** Kakadu National Park ** Uluru ** The Old Rickety Bridge * Island of Sodor ** Crovan's Gate Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Teresa Gallagher as the Female Passengers * Rachael Miller as Isla, the Teacher and the Female Passengers * Matt Wilkinson as the Male Passengers US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Teresa Gallagher as the Female Passengers * Rachael Miller as Isla, the Teacher and the Female Passengers * Matt Wilkinson as the Male Passengers Trivia * Shane Jacobson, Genevieve McCarthy, and Tim Bain join the voice cast. * This episode marks a few things: ** The first episode written by Tim Bain. ** The first time since Thomas and the Magic Railroad where a writer voices a character. ** Shane's first speaking role and episode appearance in the franchise. ** The first episode to take place in Australia. Goofs * When Shane is explaining the termite mounds to the tourists, the ground is clipping through the left side of the track Shane is moving on. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Here Comes the Steam Team! GER * Big World! Big Adventures! - Australia (German DVD/CD) de:Thomas als Reiseleiter es:Thomas en Outback ja:オーストラリアのトーマス pl:Przewodnik Tomek ru:Экскурсионный поезд Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes